In today's business world it is important to have emergency response plans for varying levels of emergencies. Although organizations including corporations, financial institutions, and the like put considerable resources, and the like into ensuring that their systems will continue to run through any type of crisis, it is advisable to have one or more contingency plans in case systems do not run as expected.
Additionally, organizations often need to contact and/or locate individuals in an emergency who have desirable skills in order to return the organization to normal operating conditions. Accordingly, it would be advantageous to have systems and methods in place to contact and/or locate individuals who may be needed in a crisis using systems that do not rely on operation of the organization's systems. For instance, the ability to contact various individuals using systems operated independently of the organization may be beneficial.